The War of Souls
by WritingBlock
Summary: Hermione downloads a dating simulations that crashes. The next day when she wakes up, she finds herself locked inside the game and the only way to win the war that's been going on for centuries. Will she survive, and find her soul mate while doing so?


Hermione sighed and collapsed onto her couch. She had spent the day dealing with snot nosed adults who thought they knew everything about the law and ended up not knowing a thing. A hand was brought up to pull back her frizzy hair, the fingers getting tangled within the curly brown mess.

"I just want to get away from all of this." She groaned and then sat up, her hand going to her purse and grabbing her phone. Quickly entering her password, she hit the new app she had downloaded.

 ** _:.:Welcome to Soul War. Please choose your Soulmate._**

 ** _-Remus Lupin_**

 ** _-Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _-Blaise Zabini_**

 ** _-Severus Snape_**

 ** _-Charlie Weasley_**

 ** _-Tom Riddle_**

 ** _-Weasley Twins:.:_**

"Well that's new. Normally I'm allowed to see a profile, a list of likes and dislikes, heck even a picture." She said that and sighed, throwing her phone back into her purse before standing up and moving to her kitchen. A glass of water was poured before she went back to her living room, the briefcase on the floor next to her making her sigh. She set the glass down on the wooden table and sat on the couch, her mind already working ahead on all of the cases she had to prepare for. She had been assigned to the joker's part of Common Law, the part that handled the cases that made you seem like a Rookie. With a sigh Hermione settled down on her couch and then began to prepare her defences for all of her clients.

* * *

It was three hours later that Hermione put the last case file away in her briefcase and let out a sigh of relief. She was finally done for the next week and she could relax. Dinner was made, eaten and put away before she went to grab a quick shower. Ten minutes later she was entering her bedroom, one hand toweling her hair dry and the other was holding a hairbrush for later. Hermione sat on her bed and let her towel fall to the floor with a plop. With a grimace she set about brushing her hair, the bushy mess all tangled. When she was finished her brush was thrown unceremoniously onto the nightstand next to her phone. She stared at her phone for a minute before grabbing it off of the end table and looking through it, handling a couple of emails and texts. Once that was done, she decided to take another look at the app. Maybe the little bit of information last time was a glitch in the game?

 _ **:.:Please choose your Soulmate.**_

 _ **-Remus Lupin**_

 _ **-Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **-Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **-Severus Snape**_

 _ **-Charlie Weasley**_

 _ **-Tom Riddle**_

 _ **-Weasley Twins:.:**_

Hermione sighed, it was no different than before. Maybe it wasn't a glitch? She allowed all of the choices to roam through her mind, tossing the different choices back and forth. She crossed them off one by one until she finally decided, her finger hovering over the choice before finally descending. Just as she touched the screen, her phone died. The brunette let out a loud groan and fell back onto her bed, her arm coming up to cover her eyes. She had really horrible luck. Hermione laid there for a couple minutes, allowing herself to relax, before she sat up with a groan. She should go to bed anyway. While she may have the next week off she still had to memorize fifty cases and prepare herself mentally for them. Her phone was plugged up and her covers were pulled back. Hermione sat cross legged and prayed for the safety of her parents and luck with her job. She paused before adding a little something extra.

"Father, I know that we are not supposed to ask much of you and your generosity but I have to ask. If I don't, I fear I will live out my days alone and saddened. Please, if it is your will, direct me to the one I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I fear that soon I will not live to see the day where I can be happy. My Father, I give you thanks for all you have done and all you will ever do. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen." With that she cut her lamp off and settled down under her duvet to sleep the night away.

* * *

The first thing that Hermione noticed when she woke up, was that she was cold. This was weird because to her knowledge she had fallen asleep in pants, a long sleeved shirt, under a large duvet, and in her flat with a normal temperature of 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The second thing she noticed was that her bed was harder than normal. Her hands moved from their place on her stomach to feel the bed beneath her and when her hands came in contact with warm rock her eyelids, and her body, shot up.

This was _not_ her bedroom.

Hell, this wasn't even her town! She was on top of a cliff, her hands inches away from the edge. Panic filled her even as she struggled to get up to her feet and move away. It was only when she was roughly three yards away from the drop that she sat down and allowed herself to take in her surroundings. The sky was a light blue, almost pink, and was filled with random clouds of white cotton here and there. The cliff she was on was a large circular pillar, actually it was a perfect circle and she was in the middle of it. What was this? Was she dreaming?

"What is going on?!" She screamed into the sky before dropping her head into her hands. Tears began to prick the backs of her eyelids and she leaned her head back, widening her eyes to stop herself from letting the salty water drip onto her cheeks. When Hermione had control of her emotions she stood up, wincing as pain laced through her feet all of a sudden. It was then that she looked down at what she was wearing. A white dress halter dress with no sleeves that went down to her knees covered her body. Threads of gold littered the white fabric so that when the wind blew and the dress whipped around her legs the fabric glowed. Her feet were bare and her ankles were adorned with golden bangles that clicked with every movement she took. Further examination of her body gave way to white and gold braided fabric around her upper right arm and a ring of silver and white on her left hand.

"What is going on?" It was whispered this time. Her feet where lifted off the stone and she blinked at the red she saw underneath them. Looking closer, she realized that when she had panicked earlier she had scraped the bottom of her feet along the rocks causing small gashes to appear in the soft flesh. Hermione cursed. She would just have to leave it for now because at the moment she had to figure out how to get down from the pillar.

Shifting to her hands and knees, the brunette crawled forward. Her mind was now focused on the daunting task of getting down.

* * *

 _ **So if any of you have read to Chapter 2 of my Book of Blocks then the chances are that you recognize this!**_

 _ **Now, before I say anything else I have to recognize a couple of people first. These people came to help me when I had thought that my writing was going to be 'boring' and that no one would like it. So I would like to dedicate this story to:**_

 _ **Firediva0**_

 _ **Dobby'sLittleHelper**_

 _ **Rhead-a-holyc**_

 _ **NeonDomino**_

 _ **Energetic Red**_

 _ **RedButterfly33**_

 _ **All of you helped me even though there was no reason to! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Okay now that the sappy stuff is taken care of, what do you think? How did you feel I did on getting her into the app? I tried not to go too supernatural and at the same time give it a sense of Godly influence. If not, oh well, I like how this chapter turned out!**_

 _ **Some changes from the chapter in The Book of Blocks: I took out the two word description and added A LOT of extra stuff to the first chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! Remember, constructive criticism is not only supported, but it's also encouraged!**_

 _ **I love all of you,**_

 _ **~Web (Or Block if you prefer)**_

 **Chapter Word Count: 1,219**


End file.
